There exists a long-standing need in the art for methods of constructing a random, inhibitory hairpin RNA library. Such a library has important applications in identifying therapeutic RNA molecules and RNA molecules with biological activity, but has been extremely difficult to synthesize because of the limitations of conventional procedures for randomization and generation of RNA libraries. Because of these limitations, libraries containing random ds RNA sequences are fully palindromic, and therefore unsuitable for use in RNAi applications.